


Ako and Rinko cuddle

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Married RinAko [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Ako and Rinko cuddle.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Married RinAko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065281
Kudos: 14





	Ako and Rinko cuddle

When Ako awoke, she was enveloped in warmth as welcoming as a compassionate god’s grace and softness as pleasant as an enchanted cloud. It was how she was used to waking up, these days, cuddling tightly into her wife, Rinko.

But this paradise would eventually be lost, Ako knew, because the couple would eventually have to get ready to start their day. After all, Rinko was busy with… Actually, she’d finished the project she was working on last night. But just because Rinko was free didn’t mean that Ako was. Though, it just so happened that she didn’t have any streams planned for today. And the two of them didn’t have any social obligations either.

Well, it was settled, then. Ako resolved that she would cuddle Rinrin for the whole day. The drummer hugged her wife even tighter.

The increased pressure caused Rinko to stir.

“Hmgh… Ako-chan?” Rinko called out sleepily, “It’s morning already… What do you want for breakfast?”

“Your cuddles!” Ako answered cheerfully.

“…That sounds like a plan,” Rinko said, closing her eyes again and focusing on the very enjoyable feeling of her wife squeezing her.

They stared like that for as long as they could, but eventually, Ako’s stomach grumbled.

“Ugh, why can’t I just be a succubus so I could sustain myself with Rinrin hugs,” Ako complained.

“But succubi are usually depicted as stealing the life force of others, right? It’s probably better for my health that you’re not one.”

“I guess you’re right… but succubus or not, I refuse to stop cuddling you!”

“What should we do for breakfast, then? The last time we tried to cook something while cuddling…”

“The fires of hell should be left for hell… Hey, doesn’t Hazawa café deliver these days?”

“They do. I think I can look up the menu while we cuddle in bed, too.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

When Sayo and Tsugumi’s café got an order from Rinko for delivery, Sayo decided that she would deliver it herself. After all, this was the first time either she or Ako had ordering something delivered; the couple had until now preferred to come to the café and eat in. It probably wasn’t the case, but the guitarist worried just a little that they were sick, and in need of care.

Sayo didn’t want to disturb the possible sick couple by forcing them to come to the door, so she used the copy of the key they had given her (the guitarist was basically family, they had said at the time.)

Upon seeing the couple, Sayo knew that the only kind of sick that Ako and Rinko were was love sick. The drummer was sitting on her wife’s lap, facing her.

“Of, Sayo-chan! I was expecting Eve to do the delivery,” Rinko said.

“She usually does, but I was free, so… What are you two doing?” Sayo asked.

“Me and Rinrin are going to cuddle for the whole day!” Ako declared.

“Rinrin and I, Ako-san. In any case, good luck. I’m going to return to the café now.”

After all, it was a chilly day, and seeing Ako and Rinko gave Sayo an idea of how to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short fic, but I wanted to stay in the habit of posting stuff while I work on longer fics.
> 
> That's what I say, but actually I got a new fountain pen and wrote this as a means of testing the pen, lol.


End file.
